


The perfect ugly Christmas sweater for Arthur

by crazycatt71



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gen, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: The title says it all





	

"Skip, It's Brilliant!" Arthur exclaimed when he saw the contents of the box he had just unwrapped.

He lifted the jumper out of the box and held it up so Carolyn and Douglas could see it.

"I love it. Thank you."

"Well done, Martin." Douglas said as Arthur ran into Carolyn's office to put his gift on.

"Thanks. The moment I saw it I knew it was the perfect gift for him."Martin replied.

"And compared to some of the hideous ones he has, it is quite nice." Carolyn told him.

Arthur came back out wearing his new jumper and proudly strutted around the room modeling it. Martin sat back in his chair, watching his friend enjoy his gift and basking in the warmth of his chosen family.

 

 

Arthur's new jumper.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As far as ugly christmas jumper's go, this one isn't bad and it screamed Arthur the moment I saw it.


End file.
